


Recuerdos

by karlyvon_Crophale



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlyvon_Crophale/pseuds/karlyvon_Crophale
Summary: Ambientado en la S13 de Supernatural, tras la muerte del ángel rebelde Castiel a manos de su hermano mayor el arcángel caído Lucifer, Dean entra en una severa depresión llegando al punto de recluirse en si mismo y mal dirigiendo su ira a un inocente.Contiene Spoiler





	1. la razon de todo dolor

Lo habían logrado, a poco tiempo de que la brecha se cerrara Sam y Dean habían llegado a su mundo y ambos cazadores sintieron alegría al ver que del portal Cas había logrado llegar, por ese minimo segundo Sam sonrió lo había conseguido el angel rebelde sobrevivió a lucifer o eso creía pues ante sus ojos el recipiente de Castiel gritaba mientras la luz que anunciaba la muerte del angel se hacía presente Samuel pudo oir la voz de su hermano mayor gritando negándose a lo que veía, pero era cierto el cuerpo vacío caía al suelo y allí podían verse las enormes alas quemadas, era un hecho esta vez el angel estaba muerto y solo segundos después ambos hermanos presenciaron como la madre de ambos se sacrificaba para atrapar a lucifer en el otro mundo en cuestión de segundos aquel portal se encontraba cerrado y con él su madre se había ido.

Dean se acercó al inerte cuerpo del que alguna vez fue Jimmy Novak un hombre de fe que le cedería su cuerpo a un angel para que este cumpliera su misión divina, sin fuerzas se dejó caer de rodillas casi al borde del llanto y mientras el contemplaba al cuerpo que alguna vez habito un angel del señor, Sam por un breve instante miro a su hermano y luego hacia el hogar que su amigo angelical cuido pues allí estaba la fuente de las discusiones entre su hermano mayor y Castiel.

En meses pasados él bebe que aun sin nacer fue un tema para desacuerdos entre el cazador y el angel, uno quería matarlo evitar que el propio lucifer fuera por el niño y usara su poder para dominar el mundo pues un nefilim era algo raro de ver eran prohibidos por el cielo, por su gran poder eran una amenaza y debían morir. 

Mientras que el otro había visto el futuro el niño era poderoso y era bueno un inocente con gran poder, el sabía bien que con la guía adecuada ese niño podría salvar el mundo por esa razón huyo del cazador, si Dean no quería al niño el angel si, el bebe seria su pupilo el cuidaría de un inocente y tal vez un día cuando el cazador viera que el niño no era malo el regresaría y tal vez tal vez el cazador lo perdonaría por huir. 

Sam corrió hacia la casa un bebe habia nacido solo era un bebe y sin lucifer para reclamar al infante no existia mal al cual temer, por un instante lo dudo había visto a su hermano caer, pero sin el mal asechando, Castiel tenía razón había un inocente al cual hay que cuidar. Y entonces sucedió el llanto del recién nacido sonó por toda la casa llegando incluso a los oídos de Dean quien paso de sentir devastación a una descomunal furia, si Cas había muerto fue por ese bebe que desde la seguridad del útero le mandaba visiones y termino por creerlas su angel murió por confiar en un ser que nunca debió existir. 

Sin importarle que fuese solo un recién nacido corrió hacia la casa tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron en cuestión de segundos había llegado a la habitación del nefilim pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió no era un bebe era un muchacho de quizás 17 años desnudo sentado en una esquina, pero ese asombro fue momentáneo la ira regreso y lo impulso a sacar su arma y dispararle su hermano vería su intención trataría de evitarlo pero no lo lograría, vio como la bala nisiquiera lo hizo sangrar pero una ola de poder resultado de un grito por parte del chico lo lanzo dejándolo aturdido e inconsciente al igual que a su hermano.


	2. Recordandote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado en la S13 de Supernatural, tras la muerte del ángel rebelde Castiel a manos de su hermano mayor el arcángel caído Lucifer, Dean entra en una severa depresión llegando al punto de recluirse en si mismo y mal dirigiendo su ira a un inocente. Contiene Spoiler. EN este capitulo veremos el dolor de Dean y la tristeza que le ha provocado a Jack  
*En otro sitio para publicar fics soy Karly-luna, esto no es plagio solo decidi publicar aqui mi historia*

La obscuridad le hizo dormir y en sueños escuchaba a Castiel gritando mientras moría ante sus ojos y no pudiendo soportarlo comenzó a gritar lo mismo que aquella noche tan solo un “No” salía de su boca pronto estaba sobre su cama jadeando, de nuevo sus sueños lo habían traicionado revelándole como el angel se habia ido sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. 

Sin necesidad de levantarse alcanzo una botella de cerveza bajo el buró al levantarla y notar lo vacía de esta decidió ir a la cocina, la bebida se convirtio su nueva adicción durante una semana y no pensaba detenerse….una semana solo una semana habia pasado y el cazador habia optado por no matar al muchacho porque nada de lo que conocía podia matarlo, y dejarlo andar solo por el mundo era una invitación a que inocentes salieran heridos al menos tenerlo cerca era una manera de vigilarlo. 

Pero no conto que el muchacho fuese tan parecido a Castiel no solo físicamente eran tan parecidos en tantas maneras que cada que lo veía era un golpe doloroso para el, y aunque por un momento viese un reflejo del angel al siguiente solo veía la razón de aquella perdida y la ira regresaba, si podia evitar hablarle lo hacia porque de su boca solo salían palabras hirientes lo cual solo era una fuente de pelea con su hermano quien en todo momento trataba de ser neutral pero fallaba garrafalmente para terminar siendo el defensor del chico. Si podia evitar verlo era aún mejor porque mirarlo era ver morir al angel y eso solo aumentaba su ira y dolor. 

Al llegar a la cocina esto fue imposible, Jack estaba desayunando en la mesa un cereal parecido a galletas con chocolate cuando vio a Dean entrar la sonrisa que tenía por el desayuno que Sam le habia preparado se borró al instante, existia algo un detalle que no le habia contado al gigante menor, al igual que su padre Castiel siente las emociones humanas y el mayor de los Winchester era un mar de ellas tan fuertes como las olas mismas o esa impreción le daba, el cazador lo ignoro olímpicamente tan solo para abrir el refrigerador y buscar cerveza, pero Jack lo seguía con la mirada y si, Dean olía demasiado a esa bebida queriendo ayudarlo se levantó de su silla y se encamino a otro refrigerador más pequeño y cuadrado del cual saco una e imitando al mayor la descorcho utilizando solo a sus manos sin ayuda de algún utensilio y con una suave sonrisa se la extendió al mayor quien continuaba hurgando en el refrigerador pero el cazador no le prestaría atención pues su vista aún estaba estaba al frente, el joven Jack tubo que extender su otra mano y apenas un suave golpeteo en el hombro izquierdo del mayo le hizo mirar al muchacho. 

-buscabas esto?- la suave sonrisa seguía en su rostro y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, y con ese encuentro la sonrisa de Jack desapareció, las emociones de Dean lo abofetearon eran tantas y el menor solo trataba de procesarlas, el solo anhelaba caerle bien a su padre pues aunque nadie le preguntara si su padre Cas ya no estaba entonces el tomaría al cazador como su ejemplo a seguir-estan en el otro Sam hizo la despensa y no cabian asi que las deje allí 

El chico bajo la mirada mientras que Dean se preguntaba como es que ese joven podia parecerse tanto a Castiel, los mismos gestos la misma inocencia en la mirada y aun asi serle tan insoportable, el mayor tomo la cerveza en mano y solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza para luego irse a su habitación-antes hice un buen trabajo espero volver a hacerlo

Dean apenas escucho al chico, aquellas palabras se las dijo tras verlo salvar a su hermano, reconocia que habia hecho algo bien pero el no estaba en condición de superar su dolor una vez en su cuarto volveria a colocarse los audífonos para escuchar una vez mas aquel mix-tape que alguna vez le regalo al angel, recordaba como el ser celestial intentaría devolverle el obsequio y ahora en la soledad que lo inundaba aceptaba que aquel suceso le dolia era como si desde ese momento hubiese resivido la advertencia de que pronto perdería al angel, recordó cuando lo conocio y lo nervioso que estaba, recordó esas noches donde Castiel lo visitaba en la obscuridad de la estancia en la que estuviese la presencia del angel le generaba una mezcla entre nerviosismo y exitacion pero al mismo tiempo seguridad enojo y alegria, recuerda haberle recriminado cuando no ayudaba en sus momentos de necesidad y ahora recuerda sus palabras como si fuesen golpes a su realidad 

“Castiel…soy un angel del señor” 

“lee la biblia, los angeles son los soldados de Dios, soy un guerrero” 

“no estoy aquí para cuidarte la espalda” 

“yo te saque del infierno y puedo devolverte…asi que tenme más respeto” 

-ya estoy en el infierno y esta vez no puedes sacarme Cas- lagrimas rebeldes se acumulaban en sus ojos y una sensación de ahogo se centraba en su garganta cada trago a su bebida era un intento por alejar el dolor pero este no se marchaba, recordaba las noches en que las pesadillas lo inundaban y Castiel se quedaba a su lado cuidando su sueño era como si la paz lo embargara y todos los temores se fuesen con su presencia, lo que el cazador no sabía es que al otro lado de su puerta el joven pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por aquella división eran tan fuertes sus emociones que estas se impregnaban en todas partes y el joven Jack podía sentirlas no pudo evitar llorar ese dolor que entraba por sus dedos hasta llegar a su corazón y oprimirlo con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a morir de tristeza eran solo migajas del dolor de Dean, el amor puede doler admiraba al cazador porque su amor era grande pero más lo admiraba por soportar tanto dolor si pudiese controlar su poder quizás podría quitarle el dolor, tan absorto en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba sus espaldas solo fue consciente cuando el mayor poso una mano en su cabeza 

-dale tiempo, aunque el nunca lo dijera, Cas era muy especial para Dean, no tenerlo cerca siempre le ha dejado estragos-   
-crees que un dia el deje de odiarme?- el menor de los Winchester sacudió su mano revolviendo así el cabello del menor y sonriendo en el proceso.   
-no te odia es solo que el nunca ha tenido nada, siempre hemos sido el y yo, pero a mi me dio por hacer mi vida incluso en un tiempo deje la cazcarria y el siguió solo pero luego llego Castiel y con el la esperanza de pertenecer a un lugar, tu padre una vez me lo dijo ellos compartían un lazo muy profundo, ahora mismo Dean no es capaz de ver el dolor de otros ni el tuyo ni el mío, pero crecí viéndolo, admirándolo lo conozco bien un día no veras enojo o ira hacia ti un día el dirá que eres de la familia y créeme va a cuidar de ti como el hijo que eres   
-enrecio lo crees?-el menor miro fijamente al mayor aquellas palabras sonaban tan sinceras que deseaba creer en ellas   
-ya te lo dije lo conozco bien así que no lo creo... lo se, ahora sigue practicando con el lápiz cuando lo domines te dare un obsequio   
Y mientras Dean Winchester se sumía en sus recuerdos con el angel, su hermano e hijo iban rumbo a la sala el chico debía practicar sus poderes empezando con levitar un lapiz.


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo desde el lugar de Sam

Sam Winchester no podía contar con una mano los momentos en los que se sintió incomodo o enojado por las ocurrencias de Dean, ni los sucesos que lo llevaron a ver al mayor no solo como su hermano y mejor amigo sino como su padre y héroe una verdad que hasta hace poco pudo confesar.

Dean le habia dedicado su vida a su hermano menor eso nadie podía negarlo, desde los 4 años dejo de ser un niño para brindarle a Sam la máxima protección a su alcance y Sam lo admiro como a nadie, deseando ser como el, siguiendo sus pasos para poder decir orgullosamente que era su hermano. 

Pero ahora Sam podia contar con los dedos de una mano los sucesos que habían ocurrido tras la muerte de Cas:   
1 el trato de Dean hacia Jack   
2 la gran depresión de Dean   
3 Dean sin fe 

Y esto lo aterra porque su héroe nunca ha sido asi en el pasado, siempre lo vio luchando y saliendo adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro y perder al angel quizás era perder más que la fe.

Justo ahora dentro del bunker y revisando un caso al cual prefería ir solo con su hermano para tratar de distraerlo aun podía escucharlo pidiéndole que tuviera fe por los dos porque ahora no la tenía en nada, si era honesto consigo mismo estaba aterrado, su hermano siempre tubo fe en lo que hacía, o el futuro porque él se encargaba de que todo saliera adelante eso era lo suyo y si algo lo derrumbaba salía adelante por la familia y por Castiel. 

En el pasado Sam decidió callar ante una mirada llena de un gran sentimiento, no era que decidiera hacerse de la vista gorda e hiciera como si lo que veía no fuese real, era sencillamente que prefería respetar el silencio de su hermano, ya que si este no le admitía los sentimientos que guardaba para el angel entonces el optaría por callar y ver en silencio como cada día Dean se enamoraba más de Cas, con el tiempo pudo ver como el amor que ambos callaban era reciproco, aunque aún no sabía si ellos ya se habían confesado o había ocurrido algo más íntimo entre ellos y sinceramente prefería no enterarse de eso ultimo ya que ver a su hermano teniendo sexo no era algo que su salud mental pudiese soportar, el sentimiento podía compararlo con los hijos que se trauman al ver a sus padres en pleno acto y en definitiva el elegía quedarse ciego a tener tal infortunio, pero si estaba seguro de una cosa, disfrutaba ver a su hermano feliz junto al angel aunque en ocasiones le tocase quedar en medio de sus discusiones, aun sentía la piel erizándosele de miedo cuando recordaba que su hermano puede llegar a celar en demasía al celestial. 

Temía que ahora está perdida llegara a niveles desenfrenados puesto que si hay algo que Dean daba por hecho es que Castiel siempre estaría a su lado, pero nadie pudo adivinar que esto un dia dejaría de ser asi y todo por Lucifer y toda esta situación no paraba de dar vueltas en la cabeza del cazador. 

-El guerrero rojo, el señor de las bestias, el señor de las bestias II…te gustan mucho las de fantasía verdad Sam- aquella observación por parte del menor lo había hecho despegar la mirada de la Tablet 

-si y por ello cuídalas, revise la despensa en la mañana hay de todo cualquier cosa llámame y Jack…diviértete pero no te excedas con el dulce no es bueno para la salud 

El chico había asentido con la cabeza mientras sus labios trazaban una suave sonrisa que solo detonaba la inocencia que en el había y al verlo a los ojos Sam sabia una cosa, por todo lo que una vez hizo su hermano por él, este niño tendria la misma protección y cariño aunque aún no supiera como ayudar a su hermano.


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tiene un dia de memorias y sorpresas

Aunque Sam le había dicho que no se excediera con el dulce, Jack no pudo evitar decirle no a un saludable sándwich acompañado de jugo de naranja y un rotundo si al helado napolitano pizza y refresco, después de todo no habría problema si el mayor no se enteraba. Claro que una cosa era tener el antojo y otra era llevar la comida hasta su habitación una solución simple era tomar una bandeja y llevar todo sin problema, pero tras dar una sonora exhalación coloco el plato con pizza sobre su cabeza, la cuchara para el helado en su boca, la botella de fanta en una mano y el bote de helado en la otra. 

Con sorprendente lentitud logro llegar a su habitación, suerte que había dejado la puerta abierta o la pizza se habría ido al piso junto con su esfuerzo, pero una vez que logro estar dentro y que la comida estuviese a salvo tomo los DVD´s que estaban sobre el buro junto a la cama y justo en ese momento sus ojos repararon en la pared, esa que era la división entre su cuarto y el de Dean.   
Su mirada bajo a los discos en su mano mientras se sentaba en la cama el apetito se iba de golpe al igual que sus ganas de ver las peliculas que Sam le presto, la realidad era que esa pared no lograba ocultar las emociones que al otro lado eran desprendidas por el mayor de los Winchester aun cuando este no estaba en el bunker, Jack podia sentir esas emocionas tan plasmadas en el área y cada que sus ojos le veían los recuerdos con Dean lo golpeaban 

Sin darse cuenta su mano se estiro al borde derecho de su cama un espacio muy delgado donde podia ocultar el lápiz que tanto lo estresaba, su nueva manía era tomar el lápiz y jugar con el, lanzarlo al aire y cogerlo o apretarlo con fuerza pero no como para romperlo eso hacia cada que las emociones y recuerdos lo atormentaban.   
Como aquella vez que Dean salio solo a una cacería y por la noche el cazador volvía al bunker, Jack solo habia salido de su cuarto por un vaso de agua, no habia sido un buen dia, sin querer tubo que contarle Sam sobre la amenaza del mayor de los Winchester y al intentar dormir su cabeza le daba imágenes de Dean culpándolo con la mirada, definitivamente necesitaba un poco de agua, pero al retornar con su bebida en mano se encontró a los hermanos discutiendo 

*-Mira se que piensas que puedes usarle, como especie de abridor de latas interdimencional, y me parece bien, pero no actúes como si te importara, porque solo te importa lo que puede hacer por ti, asi que si quieres fingir bien, ¿pero yo? Apenas puedo ver al chico porque cuando lo hago solo veo a las personas que hemos perdido*   
*-Mamá decidio arriesgarse con Lucifer eso no es culpa de Jack*   
*-¿y que me dices de Cas?*   
*-¿Qué pasa con Cas?*   
*-lo manipulo, le hizo promesas, dijo “paraíso en la tierra” y Cas se lo trago ¿y sabes lo que consiguió? QUE LO MATARAN QUIZAS TU ESTES DISPUESTO A OLVIDAR ESO PERO YO NO* 

La fuerza de la ira y el dolor con la que Dean había gritado esas palabras sacudieron el corazón de Jack fue tal el sentimiento que no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de Castiel mientras una chispa en su interior vibraba, si antes creía saber por qué el cazador lo despreciaba ahora era un hecho. 

Recordó cuando salio con los mayores a una cacería, eso lo emociono había preparado una mochila no solo ropa habia dentro también libros tenia tanto por leer, algo para entretenerse y la esperanza de ser útil de aprender de ambos hermanos y quizás de que Dean viera algo bueno en él, claro que eso vino tras negarse a ir con ellos porque las palabras del Winchester mayor rondaban su cabeza.   
“Dean no podía ni verlo y para Sam él era solo un abrelatas interdimencional”, pero una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro cuando el menor de los Winchester le explico lo ocurrido el día de su nacimiento y de no recuperar a su madre, eso no importaba porque al final Sam si le quería y se preocupaba por Jack serían los buenos..los tres ..él sería bueno. 

Pero Dean seguía apartándolo viéndolo con ira haciéndole sentir que era malo y que no merecía nada, pero en medio de todo eso pudo ver una vez a su madre con la ayuda de una metamorfa y ese momento que lo hizo llorar también le dio alegría ese momento lo atesoraría siempre, le permitió algo que creía jamas ocurriría, pudo hablar y abrazar a su madre pero también recibir un consejo de ella algo que solo hubiese sucedido en un muy buen sueño. 

Pero no fue todo, esa noche ocurrió otro suceso, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de un metamorfo con la apariencia de Dean le hizo vivir un miedo, pues si bien ya estaba aterrado con la idea de ser asesinado a manos del cazador experimento falsamente ser agredido por este, algo que le seria aclarado al recuperar la conciencia en su totalidad, su recuerdo era algo vago pero estaba seguro de que por un momento la voz del mayor le nombraba y le pedía ayuda, estaba seguro de lo que vio. 

Se miró así mismo esposado junto al verdadero Dean y un sujeto apuntándole a Sam con una pistola, recuerda que por un instante logro dominar su poder y evitar que esa bala le llegara al menor antes de dejar inconsciente al metamorfo agresor y luego todo es oscuridad, pero una vez de regreso en el bunker la razón de su nueva dicha había ocurrido, el en la cocina a nada de tomar agua cuando el gran cazador entro por una cerveza, recuerda claramente como los nervios lo embargaron apenas pudo saludarlo y ni siquiera bebió su agua, pero las palabras   
que obtuvo eran calma y esperanza…era la primera vez que él le hablaba suave sin rencor en su voz y eso lo hizo feliz… sin duda muy feliz. 

*-Lo hiciste bien hoy Jack-* 

Incluso ahora recordar esas palabras por parte de Dean lo hacían sonreir, saber que podia hacer cosas buenas que el mayor de los Winchester podía verlo le generaba gran alegria y justo en ese instante le prestó atención al lápiz con el que habia estado jugando, este se encontraba suspendido en el aire, tentó un poco su suerte movía sus dedos y gran fue su sorpresa al notar que alfin lo habia controlado, en ese instante el hambre regreso, hoy sería un dia de maratón o eso pensaba mientras su dedo índice se movía ordenando al lápiz girar en el aire.


End file.
